One Hot Summer
by PheonixHeartbeat
Summary: When John suffers a career ending knee injury he turns to an old friend for help recovering. But will 4 months together re kindle an old flame? And will Hollywood ruin it all over again  bad bad bad summery! better one inside!  JohnCena x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**After suffering a career ending injury WWE superstar John Cena decides to take some time off. During which he decide to visit an old friend in a small ocean side town in Oregon. After their history together its no surprise that shes less then happy to see him...**

**Alexandra 'Ali' Micheal's was happy with her life in Seaside Oregon. She and her cousin Jacob run a small horse rental/boarding farm where visitors can rent horses to ride on the beach. Her father being non other then Shawn Micheal's she was introduced to the word of pro wrestling at an early age. She first met John when she was 16 and he was a freshman (18) at Springfield College where he played football. Only for a brief moment when she and her parents were visiting her older brother who was a senior at Springfield College.**

**Then once he started wrestling in the then WWF in 2002 they started hanging out and eventually dating. That was of course until his career took off and Ali moved or Oregon for school. The stress of being so far apart from each other eventually took over and events ended their relationship.**

**When Jon shows up on her doorstep Ali is caught between slamming the door in his face and falling in love with him all over again...**

**With Hollywood calling his name will they be able to hold on to their relationship? Or will they allow it to fall apart all over again...**

Chapter One

**Johns POV**

"I'm sorry John..You will never wrestle again." Who knew those 5 words 'You will never wrestle again.' could have such a devastating effect on someone.

"Are you sure? I mean didnt the surgery help?" I asked trying to keep the panic from showing.

The doctor sighed. Obviously uncomfortable about telling an icon that his career was over. "We thought the surgery would help John but when we got in there, the damage was worse then we thought. You are lucky to be able to walk." He said a stern edge to his voice.

My heart sank. So it was over. Really over. 9 1.2 years after I started. Its over. At my silence the doctor took that as a good time to leave. Coward. My mind snarled.

"I really am sorry John. We'll start you on PT tomorrow, get you walking again and then get you home." He said patting my arm.

"Thanks doc." I said shaking his hand. He nodded and practically ran out of the room.

No what the fuck am I going to do? I guess I could write a book and start a wrestling school like all the others. Obviously there will be no amazing epic come back for me. I think that hurt worse then anything.

I close my eyes as I wait for the phone to ring. Vince will be calling soon and I really dont want to have that conversation...

**Alis POV**

I growl when I hear the shrill ring of the phone. Annoyed I toss the bridle I was cleaning on the quickly growing pile of dirty tack.

"What." I snarl into the phone.

I flinch when I hear my dads voice. "Well good morning to you two Ali." He says laughing.

"Sorry Dad just having a bad day." I replied picking the bridle up again.

"Already? Its still early honey." He said teasing. I wasn't in the mood today.

"What do you want dad I have a lot of work to t through before our first ride. So if you called to shoot the breeze now is really bad time" I wasn't a total lie. Though our first ride was at 6 pm.

I herd him chuckle. Great he thinks my mood is funny.

I growled under my breath in reply.

"Alright. I have a favor to ask."

Uh-oh. Over the years I've learned that when those words come from my dad its something Ali friendly.

"What." I asked.

"Is your guest room free for the summer?" He asked.

"Yeah. Jake is staying on with me through the summer. Why-" I started to ask but he cut me off.

"Great! I'm sending John to spend the summer with you." He said simply.

It took a few seconds for that sentence to get through my head.

"John who?" I asked stupidly. I knew full well what John but I was hoping it was someone else.

"John Cena of course Ali. Who else do you know named John!" He shot back at me.

I racked my brain trying to find another John.

"Ali?" He said.

"Yes I'm here." I whispered.

"Honey I know you guys have a history but John recently suffered a career ending injury and he needs a quiet place to recover for the 4 months before his next movie starts." He explained.

I sighed. A history doesn't even touch what we had. I stupidly thought John was the one. That he wouldn't let fame get to his head, that I could trust him with a long distance relationship. Boy was I wrong. I could never forgive him, but most of all he could never forgive himself for hurting me. For letting my father down so deeply.

"Yeah I think I read about that somewhere." I said trying to sound indifferent. As if the possibility of living with John for 4 months didn't bother me.

"Ali. Its just for the summer. And John needs down time. Hes not taking this well." My dad pleaded with me.

I knew it was impossible to argue with him. "Am I allowed to say no?" I asked.

"Nope" He said.

I sighed. "Alright. When should i expect him." I asked thinking I still had had a few weeks as it was April.

"In about 3 hours." He said.

I laughed thinking he was joking. "Very funny dad." I replied.

"Ali I'm serious. His plane lands in about an hour."

I choked on my water. "Your joking!" I demanded.

"No Ali I'm not. He will be there around noon. I wanted to let you know before hand so he didn't just show up and catch you off guard." He explained.

I snorted. Sure and calling me last minuet help that so much.

"Thanks dad." I said flatly.

"Your welcome baby girl. If you need anything feel free to call me." He said.

"Sure thing." I said a smart ass tone in my voice.

He chuckled. "Alright baby girl. I'll give you a call in the morning to make John got settled in alright. I love you Ali and be nice!"

I snorted as I hung up the phone. Be nice. That should be easy. I said to myself.

**[A/N] So! What do you guys think? This is a requested story along with a Halo 3 one shot i'm going to start next! Don't worry I haven't forgot my other two! Let me know what you think! I'm thinking 10 chapters for this one...IDK Cena is one of my fav wrestlers and one of 6 i've actually had the opportunity to meet and hang out with so its pretty easy to keep him in character outside of wrestling LOL Of course he would be easy for anyone to! Anyway! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

One Hour Later.

After throwing new sheets on the twin bed in the guest bedroom and cleaning it up a bit I decided to have a beer.

I was sitting at our small round table in the kitchen staring at the bottle I had yet to even open when Jake came in the screen door slamming behind him.

"Ali are you in here?" He shouted.

"Right here Jake." I replied.

"Oh sorry! I thought you were upstairs." He said sheepishly.

When I didn't reply he looked at me. Finally noticing the beer in my hands he laughed. "You gunna drink that or strangle it to death?" He joked.

I snorted. "No just imaging its John Cenas neck." I snarled.

"John? Thats a name I havnt herd in a long time." Jacob said carefully as he sat down across from me.

"Yeah well you will be hearing it alot more since my father invited him to live here for the summer." I snapped. I shook my head. Damn it girl get it together! He dosnt mean anything to you anymore!

"Oh..when is he coming?" Jake asked.

I made a show of looking at my watch. "Oh in about two hours."

"Two hours..Well ok. Are we picking him up or?" Jake asked.

"No i think hes getting a ride." I said.

Jake sighed obviously sensing how i was feeling.

"Ali...Its been a while. Dont you think you should forgive him?" Jake asked cautiously knowing this topic of discussion never ended well.

I chuckled. "One would think." I said simply.

Irritated Jake ran his hand over his face. "Al this will go a whole lot smother if you talk to him."

"No." I said standing up.

"Ali! The man cheated on you and then grovelled at your feet! He obviously knew he fucked up! Talk to him! You owe him that much!" Jake shouted.

"I owe him!" I shrieked smashing the bottle in the sink causing our doh Kenai to go running out of the room.

Jake having been through this reaction before knew what was coming. "Oh here we go." He mumbled throwing his arms up.

"I dont owe him jack fucking shit Jacob! He cheated on me not once but twice! He broke every promise he ever made me! So you tell me what I owe him!" I shot back.

"What about Ortan?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Oh shit. 'What about him?' I demanded.

"Ooh you know what Ali! Dont try to act all innocent! You screwed around with Johns enemy to get back at him! And then almost married him!" He shot back.

"So what." I said trying to keep the anger in my voice but was failing miserably.

The truth was Randy filled the void that Johns absence and betrayal had left. It made me sick to admit that the pain it cause John seeing me with Randy in some sick way brought me satisfaction. But as usual with things of this nature the relationship crumbled. Not because Randy had a problem with me using him, but because he was falling in love with me and felt that we couldnt be together as long as I still loved John. Which I denied. But I knew he was right. I loved Randy but I wasnt IN love with him. John had and still has my whole heart. Which makes me sick. What was it about this infuriating man that held me still!

It couldnt be his 6'2, muscled and toned body. Blue eyes that could make even the coldest of women melt. And that playboy smile. But most of all it was the fact that he knew he fucked up. That he knew he hurt me and tried non stop for a year to get me to talk to him. It wasnt until he tangled with Randy at an after party at a hotel club that he finally gave up. In the year that followed his wrestling suffered. For that I blame myself. To quote my father I acted like a "bitch in heat" with Randy whenever John was around. Not to mention making a show of our up coming wedding.

"Ali." Jacobs voice suddenly close to me made me snap out of my thoughts. "Its time to forgive him."

I felt the tears coming and I hated myself for letting the truth shine through. "I dont know how Jacob...John was everything to me...First love and all." I said as the first tear slid down my cheek.

Jake sighed and wiped away the lone tear with his thumb. "I wish I could make it easy on you Ali I really do." He said.

I smiled up at my best friend. "Its alright Jake...I think its time I deal with all this once and for all."

He nodded and pulled me into a hug. "Good girl."

_FLASHBACK_

_I felt myself holding my breath as I watched John Cena take bump after bump in the ring. His opponent tossing him around for a bit and then John came back to win the match with is signature move the STFU._

_The crowed went wild! I'd never seen a bigger smile on his face the the night he won the WWE championship. As he took the belt from the ref he went to each side of the ring jumping up on the top turn buckle, showing it off. The crowd was going absolutly wild. My mother was crushing my hand yelling "He did it! Oh my god! He did it!" in my ear bouncing on her toes. I barely noticed. My heart had nearly stoped beating. 'Look at me John.' my mind screamed! _

_When he finally did look at me it was an emotional look. He bit his lip, tears in his eyes and screamed at the top of his lugs as he threw his arm in the air with the belt "We did it baby!"_

_With his acknowledgment of me the tears came and I shouted "I love you!" _

_As he rolled out of the ring he ran toward us and lifted me up over the ring side divider and kissed me. It was at that moment I knew I was in for the ride of my life. I'd see what a wrestlers life turned into once he won the WWE championship. I also knew the kinds of fans that he would be surrounded with. But I had to trust him to be faithful to me, and to himself. _

_"I love you baby." He whispered in my ear as he hugged me. "Always and forever." I replied. He smirked at me wiggling his eyebrows and causing me to laugh. _

_He put the belt in his right hand, and took my hand with the left. His hand was warm, and rough. But some how it felt like silk to me. _

_The crowd cheered as we walked back down the ramp toward the backstage area. _

_The next hour was spent with various wrestlers coming to slap him on the back, saying good job. Adam Copland AKA Edge came in and asked if we wanted to go out and celebrate. To my surprise John declined. _

_"Not tonight man. I think i'm going to spend it with my girl." He said winking in my general direction causing me to blush._

_Adam smirked. "Alright man. You two kids have fun."_

_We spent the night at my family's little beach house on the ocean. _

_Sitting on the sand I snuggled closer to him. He pretended to ignore me pretending to be polishing his belt. Annoyed I poked him in the ribs. _

_"Oh now you want me?" He said a playful tone to his voice. _

_"I've never stoped wanting you sexy man." I replied as he lifted his right arm over my head i scooted closer to him laying my head on his chest. _

_"I like the sounds of that." He said._

_I laughed lightly. We were silent for a few minuets watching the moon light play on the waves._

_"Whats on your mind chickie?" He asked kissing the top of my head. Sometimes I hated how intune he was to my feelings._

_"Nothing." I lied. He laughed not buying it._

_"C'mon out with it. I'm not a mind reader. If you dont talk to me I cant fix it." He said._

_I sighed. One thing about John is that if there was something wrong he'd get it out of you and then sit until he came up with a way to fix it. But this time I was terrified to tell him what was on my mind in case he decided he wanted out._

_"Come on. Out with it woman!" He said threatening tickle me._

_I squirmed trying to get away from his finger. "OK alright ill talk." I sad through gasping breaths. _

_He chuckled and pulled me back to him. "Im just worried John." I said._

_"Worried about what?" He said concern in his voice._

_"Its just with this new title and all...I mean I know what my mom went through...And some of the other wives and girlfriends.." I said honestly._

_He kissed the top of my head again. "Ali you know I love you more then anything."_

_"Even your WWE championship?" I asked jokingly. _

_"Of course. Come here." He said lifting me so i was startling his lap. _

_"Ali...Honey. Love of my life. Your worth 10 championships." He said. _

_I chewed my lip as I searched his face for any hint of the lies I seemed to think were hidden in it. _

_But there werent any. His beautiful face was full of love and honesty. His blue eyes intense. _

_I touched his cheek and he leaned into my hand. _

_"I'm sorry John...I just dont know what I would do if I lost you." I whispered honestly. _

_"You wont. So dont worry about that." He said touching his forehead to mine. _

_"Promise?" I asked._

_He smirked. "Cross my heart and hope to die."_

_END FLASHBACK_

The sound of a car door shutting jolted me awake. I looked at the clock 12:15. Shit! I must have fell asleep. I thought pushing myself into a sitting position in the bay window.

I stretched my arms over my head and then pushed the lacy curtain away from the window so I could look out.

When I saw him my heart stoped. The cab driver was helping him out of the back seat when Jake ran over. John was on crutches with his knee wrapped up. My heart went out to him despite myself. Wrestling was his life. He must be crushed.

He suddenly looked up and locked eyes with me through the window. Instantly a huge grin spread across his face. Jake motioned for me to come out. With a sigh I got up.

"You will NOT hug him!" I told myself.

30 seconds later I did just that.

Jake was walking behind John as he made he way up the walk way to the front porch. It kind of unnerved me that our eye contact never broke. His look was intense but careful. I felt my heart pounding out of control in my chest.

I was standing on the porch John stoped a few feet from the bottom.

"Hey" He said.

I smiled despite myself. "John..." and then I did what I swore I would never again do. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. I felt him tense and then he relaxed nuzzling his face into my neck.

"God I missed you..." He whispered and my heart melted.

[A/N] There you are kids! Sorry its kinda blah and sticky in places LOL I promise the writing will get better! WWE was here last friday (October 15th) and I finally got inspired to work on this one LOL Plus I've been reading a couple of REALLY good WWE fics so that helped!

Anyway! I need help choosing a slutty diva for John to cheat with! I dont pay enough attention to the Divas so give me a name and I'll use it!

Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you guys liked the last chapter. Sorry it was kinda choppy and blah lol I think in this chapter Ali and John will try talking about what happened between them with lotsa flashbacks! LOL Im watching The Jersey Shore marathon and I think im going to play the first time John cheated on her something like what happened with Sam and Ronny :)

As always ideas and advice are always welcome! I apologize for any typos or spelling errors i dont catch i'm working out of wordpad atm so bear with me please!

OH which Diva should he cheat on her with? LOL I dont pay enough attention so idk! But let me know in a review!

Chapter 3

_Flashback_

_I was feeling excited and nurvouse as I made my way back to Johns private locker room. I hadnt seen him in three weeks due to my busy school schedual and he was due to start their over seas world tour which I would be joining him on for two weeks of it._

_I had to force myself not to run down the hallway. When I got to his locker room door I paused. Smoothed my shirt over my jeans. Fixed my hair. And reached for the door knob. Just as I was about to touch the door the knob I herd a females gigle. _

_Instantly my heart stoped. I knew that airheaded giggle. Dont jump to conclusions Ali. _

_Mustering all the currage I had I flung open the door. It slamed back against the wall the noise of it ecoing down the hall._

_And there I saw my boyfriend in a lip lock with the sluttyest girl i've ever known in my entire life. _

_"Nice." I said flatly as i droped my bag on the floor. At my voice John shoved the slut away from him. _

_"Baby. This isnt-" He started. I put my hand up as I walked into the room. _

_"Don't speak." I snaped at him. He shot me a worried look as I rounded on the blonde hiding in the corner. _

_" What the hell was that?" I demanded. _

_The girl smirked at me. "Exactly what it looked like honey." The slut said. _

_"You are aware that he is NOT single right." I snarled. _

_The girl's smirk grew and she steped up to me she was a good 4 inches taller then I was in her 6 inch hooker heels._

_"Maybe you should talk to your boy because obviously he dosnt understand the meaning on the word taken." The girl shot back._

_The girl had crossed the line once by touching John. She just went even further by talking shit. _

_I went to turn around to go back to John he reached his hand out to me but I suddenly got the image on that slut all over and before he could grab my hand I spun around and slapped her in the mouth._

_"Jeasus Ali!" I herd John shout as he lunged forward grabing me._

_"What the fuck! You stupid little bitch!" The blonde girl shouted from the ground holding her face. _

_"Touch him again and you'll get it twice as bad." I snarled strugling aginst Johns hold on my arms._

_At the sound of the yelling Randy Orton stuck his head in. "Everything ok in here?" He asked._

_"No dude can you get her out of here before this one rips her head off." John replied talk about me as I struggled in his arms.  
_

_"Alright man." He said grabing the girls arm and led her out. _

_"Have with your cheating boyfriend." The girl said as Randy led her out. _

_"Watch your mouth." Randy growled shoving her infront of him. _

_"Thanks man." John said as Randy was shutting the door. _

_"Handle your business dude." Randy said shooting him a knowing look. I wondered for a moment what that was about but put it out of my mind as the door shut and shoved away from John. _

_"Ali-" He started_

_"Why!" I snaped crossing my arms over my chest. _

_He sighed. "Ali it was what it looked like."_

_"How can you say that to me John! I saw you! I saw her all over you!" I said my voice raising everyother word. _

_"Calm down and lower your voice your making a scene!" He snaped. _

_"You want a scene I'll give you a fucking scene." I snarled spinning toward the door hell bent on creating a scene. _

_But John beat me to the door. "Stop it. Come over here and talk to me please." He said taking my hand and leading me to the love seat. _

_I let him lead me to the love seat and sat down. I made damn sure there was as much space between us as possible. _

_"It really wasnt what it looked like." He said. _

_I glared at him. "Do you think im stupid John! What did you expect me to think!"_

_He sighed and ran a hand over his head. "Did you see any part of my body touching her other my mouth?" He asked._

_I growled as the image came back to me. Come to think of it he wasnt touching her at all. "You were still kissing her." I said._

_"Ali. She forced herself on me. You know I would never hurt you like that." He said taking my left hand._

_I wanted so badly to believe him. Believe that he wouldnt cheat on me. That I really was all he wanted._

_"John I-" I started before I could finish he closed the distance between us and kissed me. _

_"Stop it. I love YOU Ali. You and no one else alright?" He said breaking the kiss. _

_I brought my hand to his face. My heart was telling me he was telling me the truth. But my mind was screaming at me that something wasnt right. I choose to believe my heart._

_"I love you John." I said kissing him again. I felt him smile against my lips. He pulled me into his lap and deepend the kiss. _

_I pulled away before he could take it any further. _

_"I love you. But I swear to god if I catch that girl around you again. I will do more then slap her and yell at you got it." I growled._

_He smirked. "Got it. You know your kinda sexy when your mad at me." He said kissing me again. _

_My heart soared. No longer listening to my head. I loved John and he loved me. _

_END Flashback_

"God I missed you." He whispered and my heart melted.

We stood there for what seemed like hours. I couldnt seem to pull away from him. But when Jake cleared his throght I reluctantly let go and was met with a smirk.

"Are we going to stay out here all day or can a injured guy sit down." John said.

"Oh my god! Im sorry yes come on in!" I said spinning on my heel opening the door.

I herd John chuckle behind me.

I led them into the living room. Jake helped John hobble over to the couch. He sat down with a grunt.

"Thanks man." He said to Jake who set his crutches against the wall.

"No problem. I'll take your bag up to the guest bedroom. Then I need to get some work done before our first set of riders arives." Jake explained pick up Johns suitcase and walking past me.

He nudged me in the ribs whispering "Be nice." In my ear as he passed as if John couldnt hear him. I rolled my eyes and tryed to fight the blush i felt coming on.

"Do you want something to drink." I asked suddenly aware of how alone we suddenly were with Jake's tratoris exit.

"I'm ok. Ali come sit next to me please." He said with that heart stoping grin. Crap. I'm in trouble already.

"John I really have stuff I need to get done." I lied. I was grabbing at straws here for any reason to put a safe distance between us.

He frowned obviously hurt by my curt brush off. "Ali is this how its going to be the whole time I'm here?" He asked.

"What are you talking about." I demanded.

"Ali I'm not stupid enough to think that your happy i'm here. I know im probably the last person you want to see. But if we're going to get through the summer without killing eachother you need to talk to me." He said.

I knew he was right. But I wasnt ready to talk about it. He was such a charmer, and I knew I would instantly forgive him and most likly fall into old habbits with him again. I couldnt let that happen. Not again.

"Then why did you come John? Why didnt you just go back to your parents house." I shot back silently challenging him.

"My parents didnt have room for me. And when your dad sugjested I stay with you I took him up on it. Please Ali dont make this any harder then it needs to be." He said.

I shook my head silently fighting the tears again. "You cant just show up on my door step after 5 years and expect everything to be fine John." I said.

He sighed. "I know. I'm not expecting it to. Ali what I did to you was wrong. I'm sorry I let fame go to my head. But you have to know I never stoped fighting for you. Not for a second." He said pleading with me to understand.

I scoft at that. "Right. And trying your damnest to sabotage my relationship with Randy, shoving your relationship with Liz in my face at every opertunity. Yeah that was really fighting for me John."

_FLASHBACK_

_I closed my eyes as I stood on the balcony of the hotel bar. The cool breeze felt good on my face as if it could just blow all my troubles away. Funny how that never works. _

_Lost in my thoughts I jumped alittle as two strong arms wraped around my waist. _

_"Hey babe." A deep voice rumbled. I smiled as I leaned back into my boyfriend of a year and a half Randy Orton._

_"I missed you Randy." I said. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. _

_"I think I missed you more." He said as I looked up at him. _

_Randy Orton was simply amazing. He stood at 6'4, 245 lbs of pure bronzed tattooed muscle. He had a strong chilzed jaw line. A smile that could knock you breathless. And the prettiest blue eyes I'd even seen. _

_I closed my eyes as he leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was soft and gentle. A lovers kiss. When he broke the kiss he pulled me back against him, his strong arms tighening around my waist. _

_He leaned his head down and kissed my bare shoulder. "You smell good tonight hun." He whispered._

_His breath on my neck sent shivers through my body. "I always smell good for you." I replied._

_He chuckled. _

_I could sense something was up. He was unusually quiet. I turned in his arms and looked up at him. _

_"Whats wrong?" I asked. _

_He laughed. "Why would think something was wrong?" He asked._

_"Becasue your quiet and you didnt shut the slider door when you came out here." I replied. _

_He smiled. "How is it you know me so well."_

_I shruged. "Just one of my many talents." Actually it was something I had fine tuned all those years with John. _

_At the thought of my former lover and bestfriend I caught sight of him sitting on the couch staring at us. His current girl chatting away with another girlfriend. Dont think of him! I scolded myself. I forced him out of my mind and looked at Randy. _

_A look crossed his face that i'd never seen before. Was he nurvouse? I'd known Randy for almost as long as i'd known John and never had I seen the Legand Killer one bit nurvouse. _

_"What is it?" I asked worried now. _

_He tucked a peice of hair that blew over my shoulder behind my ear. _

_"You know I love you right?" He asked._

_My heart stoped. "Randy just tell me whats wrong please your scaring me."_

_"Alright." He said taking a step back. I silently panicked. _

_Then he reached into his pocket and I stoped breathing. _

_He pulled out a black box and bent down to one knee. Tears sprung into my eyes. My right hand flew up to my chest. Hes going to ask me to marry him! _

_Unwillingly my eyes flew to John. Who looked like he'd just swolled something sour. Randy took my left hand causing me to look at him. _

_He looked amazing. His blue eyes locked with mine. _

_"Alexandra Sophia Micheals. I love you more then words can ever explain. Would you marry me?" He asked. _

_All I could do was nod stupidly as my throught was constricted with emotion. _

_"Y-yes." I managed to stammer out. _

_He sliped the ring on my finger and stood up kissing me. There was a loud cheer behind us and then we were surounded. _

_The other wrestlers were slaping Randy on the back and shaking his hand saying congradualtions. The Divas were hugging me and gushing over the ring on my finger. All the while I was searching for the one person I needed to see most. John. _

_When I caught his eye he glared at me downed the rest of the red bull in his hand and stood up. Crushing the can in his hand he threw it to the floor and walked out. _

_I wanted to run after him but there were too many people around us. Finally when the crowed started to disapate. I turned to Randy. _

_"Can you excuse me for a second?" I asked. _

_He smiled at me. "Of course babe." He said kissing me lightly on the mouth._

_I excused myself from the girls and made my way toward the door of the suit._

_It didnt take me long to find John. He was sitting on a bench by the elevator. The knot came back into my stomuch as I approached him. _

_"John." I said. _

_He looked up at me. The look on his face made me want to run back to Randy. Anger like i'd never seen before was present all over his face. _

_"Why him." He growled. _

_His words hit me like a slap in the face. "Why does it matter?" I shot back. _

_"He's no good for you Ali." John said. _

_"Why! Why is it always like this with you John? Why cant you just be happy for me?" I demanded fresh tears waiting to fall. _

_"You want to know why." He shot back stand up. I noticed he sawayed a bit as he got up. Crap hes drunk. _

_"Yes I want to why John." I said. _

_"Because I love you Ali. I just got you back into my life and now i'm losing you all over again." He said simply. _

_I was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry you feel that way John. But you made your choice a year ago when you cheated on me with Liz." I replied. _

_He punched the wall causing me to jump. _

_"God damn it!" He shouted hold his hand. I sighed walking over to him. I took his hand in mine. _

_"Gees John your bleeding!" I said grabing one of the towels off a housekeeping cart that was left by the elevators. _

_Wrapping his hand in the towel I tried to ignore the closeness of his body. His familiar scent. His heat. _

_"Why do we keep doing this to eachother." He whispered. _

_I shruged. "We're two different people now John." I said simply._

_"Don't do it Ali. Please." He begged. _

_I stared at his hand now wraped in the towel. _

_"I'm sorry John. I love Randy. And im going to marry him." I said simply before turning to walk away. _

_"How am I suppose to live without you Ali." He barked. _

_I paused. _

_"The same way you have the last year and a half John." I replied. _

_"He will break your heart Ali." John spat. I knew he was just trying to hurt me, trying to pick a fight and that I should just keep walking but I was finally fed up with is attitude. _

_"Just stop John ok!" I shouted. _

_"You will see im right and when he breaks your hear you will turn to me but I wont be there." He shot back. _

_"What like you broke my heart John! Not every guy is going to to hurt me! Randys NOT you John!"  
I snap back at him._

_He glared at me. _

_"Fine go be his whore. Enjoy it while it lasts." He snarled throwing the towel on the floor. _

_Right as John said that Randy came around the corner. _

_"Hey whats going on here. Ali you ok?" He asked looking from my upset expression to Johns bloody hand. _

_I nodded steping closer to Randy. When I moved toward him John growled something under his breath. I felt Randy tense. "Dont babe his drunk please lets just go back." I pleaded. _

_"You better listen to your woman Orton before you get yourself into something your going to regret." John snarled. _

_Randy took a deep breath and pushed me behind him. _

_"No Randy come on. Dont do this." I pleaded with him. From the tension in Randys body I knew this time it would come to blows and I could hardly stop them at my tiny size of 5'4! _

_"You got something to say tough guy." John said egging him on. _

_"John stop it! Randy lets go its not worth it." I pleaded tugging on Randys arm trying to pull him back down the hall way. _

_"Watch your mouth tough guy." Randy said his voice level but held a sharp edge of warning. _

_"Or what." John shot back._

_Before I could stop it Randy swung is right arm punching John square in the jaw hard. _

_"Jesus!" I shouted. _

_There was no stoping them this time I just tried to stay out of the way and prayed that someone herd the comotion and came out. _

_John stumbled back holding his mouth and was bleeding pretty good. _

_"That all you got pretty boy?" John said egging Randy on. _

_"Nope." and with that the two wrestlers went at eachother. _

_At 6'4 Randy had two inches on John who was 6'2 and because John was drunk Randy was easily able to shove him backward into the wall smashing the table. _

_Now they were throwing punches and I decided I needed to stop this. John was now on top of Randy punching him._

_"John stop it get off him!" I yelled as I grabed Johns arm. _

_"Get off me Ali." He growled as he went to shove me away his elbow connected with my face. Pain exploded in my face. _

_I stumbled back holding the side of my face not really hurt just shocked. _

_"Jesus Ali!" Randy shouted shoving John off him and jumping to his feet. _

_He covered the ground between us in three long strides. _

_"Fuck baby are you ok?" He asked touching my face. _

_"I'm fine. Randy im fine." I said trying to reasure him that I was going to live._

_John was standing a few feet away white as a sheet. _

_"Ali..I'm s-sorry." He stammered walking over to me. _

_Before I could say anything Randy shoved me behind him again._

_"Dont even think about it Cena." He growled._

_At his tone John stoped in his tracks. _

_"Ali please. You have to know I didnt mean to hurt you." He said panic threatening to break through his voice._

_"It dosnt matter Cena. You've done enough. I think you should leave." Randy growled again. _

_I was torn. I knew John didnt elbow me on purpose. I wanted to go to him to assure him that I was fine. But I knew Randy wouldnt allow it right now. _

_"Ali?" John tried again. _

_"I said leave." Randy said puffing up again._

_"You dont speak for her Orton!" JOhn growled. _

_"Alright enough!" I said coming between them. One hand on Randys chest the one on Johns. At my touch Randy backed down alittle but still kept a protective hold on me. _

_"Just stop it! Cant you see what this is doing to me!" I asked. Purposly letting them see the tears. Randy shifted uneasy, John looked at the ground. _

_I had finally decided to end this once and for all. _

_I turned away from Randy and took a step toward John. _

_"You cant hurt eachother without hurting me." I said._

_"Ali-" Randy started. "Shut up and let me speak please." I snarled at him. Shocked he took a step back. _

_A small smirk crossed Johns lips when he saw Randy reaction. _

_"John...I love you." I said softly. _

_I herd his breath catch, his hands clinched into fists at his sides as if willing himself not to touch me. _

_"So please...dont make me choose, because I'll choose him. It will always be him. I'm going to marry Randy. Please...Please understand that." I begged him. _

_I couldnt stand the hurt that crossed over his handsome face. _

_"A-Ali.." He whispered as I turned back to Randy. _

_"Wait." He said grabing my hand. Randy started to react and I shot him a look and he stayed where he was. _

_"I'm sorry...For everything." He whispered his hand lighing brushing my face where he'd elbowed me. _

_"I know." I said kissing the palm of his hand. "But you need to let me go..." I said letting go of his hand and walking back to Randy who took my hand. _

_Without another word we walked away. As the door shut on my past I herd John's heartbreaking shout. _

_Randy looked down at me. "You ok?" He asked. I nodded._

_" I finally made my choice. I'm yours completely." I said._

_END FLASHBACK_

_**[A/N holy crap that was longer then I ment it to be! LOL I barrowed their good by from the ending of New Moon...I know I know lol I think thats all you guys get for this chapter! Because im in an evil mood and...well i lost my train of thought for a moment LOL**_

_**As always R&R!**_


End file.
